Device manufacturers typically design wireless devices with many hardware capabilities, not all of which are used in the same way by different service providers. For example, service providers alter and customize mobile phone hardware and software to localize devices and their features for appropriate markets. However, this customization is also used to remove features that are native to the device. One example is removal of features that are native to the Android™ operating system on a mobile phone. The alteration of the Android™ operating system usually varies by device and by service provider. For example, service providers might alter the Android™ operating system source code in order to hide or mask certain features. Not all alterations achieve the same result for all devices or versions of the Android™ operating system. Therefore, different techniques are employed for different phone hardware sets and different service providers to achieve the same goals. As an example, a phone using the Android™ operating system typically has a wireless hotspot feature or capability, but the feature can be hidden or masked. That is, access to the feature is not apparent to a user of the device using the commands available. In some instances, the use of the feature may be limited in various ways by either the phone manufacturer or the wireless service provider. In some cases, the manufacturers remove the user interface to a WiFi hotspot. In other cases, they modify the system in order to place restrictions limiting the use of the WiFi hotspot.
FIG. 2A represents a wireless networks settings page found in the device settings options of a mobile device. As shown in FIG. 2A, this Android™ wireless networks settings page includes an option for the user to toggle the WiFi hotspot feature on and off (tethering+portable hotspot). This is an example of a device that does not have the WiFi capability masked, hidden or disabled. FIG. 2B represents the same wireless networks settings page with the Android™ source code altered to remove the WiFi hotspot feature and tethering options from the settings. FIG. 2C represents the same wireless networks settings page with a subscription permission prompt 203, indicating that the user cannot turn on the WiFi hotspot feature without a subscription for that service. It is desirable for a phone user to be able to use the full capabilities of the purchased device.